Bamon Christmas
by dahlia687
Summary: Bonnie and Damon at Christmas...just added another one
1. Chapter 1

This is unrelated to _Love Came In _(I'm hoping to update that within the week). I just wanted to see Damon and Bonnie at Christmastime. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. **

**Drabble #1 Snow Day**

The snow burned my hands as I formed snowballs and lined them up in a row next to me.

"Bonnie, I hear something," Elena whispered. We were sitting, knees bent, and backs against a snow bank. I looked to my right, nothing. I turned back to Elena just in time to see Stefan pouring a heap of snow onto the top of Elena's head.

"Ugh! I'm gonna get you, Stefan!" Elena said, laughing.

I stood, laughing as well, and a snowball hit my shoulder. "Oh Damon, where are you?" I looked for my boyfriend. "I won't throw it, I promise." I was ready to launch my snowball at first site of him, but then arms went around my hips and stomach and I felt Damon's face in my hair. I turned around in his arms.

"Hi," I said smiling and leaning in to kiss him. I smacked the snowball against the side of his face and tried to get away.

"Oh no you don't, little witch," Damon laughed. He easily picked me up and carried me bridal style toward Stefan and Elena. I placed my arms around his neck and brought my face close to his until our noses touched. I never thought I'd be here. With him. We had come a long way.

"Here. Throw this at Elena," Damon said, bending down to make a snowball and then letting me go. The lovebirds were giggling and having a sweet moment. I threw the snow at Elena's side and Damon tackled Stefan. It was nice to see them like this.

"Okay you two," Elena said, laughing. "We have to help Jenna get ready for the party tomorrow. You're still coming, right Damon?"

Damon hadn't celebrated Christmas since he was human.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there. But only for my girl."

I couldn't help but smile as he stood and gently squeezed my hand.

**Drabble #2 Merry Christmas**

_Beep beep. _I opened the oven and took out the peanut butter cookies and placed them on a hot pad.

"Elena, can you..? Elena? Jenna?"

Where'd they go? "Thanks guys, I'll just finish up in here." I rolled my eyes. I opened a Hershey kiss and then Damon was beside me.

"Hey! When did you get here?" I said encircling my arms around Damon's waist.

"Just a few minutes ago." Damon bent down to kiss me. "Cookies smell good. What's with the chocolate?"

"What? You're kidding, right? Peanut cookie blossoms?" Damon shook his head. "No? Okay well, you put the chocolate kisses in the middle of the peanut butter cookie. Best Christmas cookie ever!"

He laughed. "Can't wait to try them. Can I help?"

"Yes, please. Just unwrap the candy and press them in the middle of the cookie."

We worked in comfortable silence, Damon unwrapping candy and me organizing the appetizers.

"I'm done," Damon said. I walked over and placed my hand on his.

"Your first Christmas act," I said, smiling and bumping my side into his.

The corner of Damon's mouth lifted. "Yeah. I guess you're right. Merry Christmas Bonnie." He turned to look at me and put his hand on my face. "I love you."

Happiness radiated from the center of my body and I smiled like a fool. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the first two Christmas drabbles! I'm happy you liked them! BAMON NEEDS TO HAPPEN ON THE SHOW! **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**I don't own TVD.**

My eyes fluttered open as cool fingers brushed hair from my face. Damon sat on the edge of my bed, his head framed in a golden white glow from the Christmas lights bordering the door behind him. He looked like an angel instead of a vampire.

I stretched and then grabbed for his hand. "Good morning. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Bon." Damon leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"What are you doing here so early? Not that I'm complaining."

"I wanted to give you your gift alone, before we're surrounded by annoying people like Caroline and Jeremy Gilbert."

"Hey!" I said, playfully swatting his arm.

He smiled. "I'm just kidding. You know I kind of like them now."

I sat up in bed. "So…go ahead. Where's this secret gift?"

Damon ran a hand through his dark hair.

Why does he look nervous? He's making me nervous.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a somewhat worn brown jewelry box. Damon opened the box to reveal a multi-faced garnet gem set on a gold chain.

"This was my mother's. My father gave it to her when I was born. "

Tears escaped the corners of my eyes as I lunged at him and squeezed him tight. He never talked about his mother except to say that she became sick soon after Stefan's birth and passed away a couple years later. I kissed his cheek and lips.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

Damon took the necklace from the box and unclasped the hook. He reached around my neck and fastened the chain.

"Christmas was her favorite holiday and I know how much you love it. I just want her to be a part of this," Damon reached for my hands. "I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true. Geez, I haven't done anything but ruin my badass reputation since we've been together."

"Always ruining the moment," I teased. "But I love you anyways."

He cupped my face with his hands. "I love you too." And his lips met mine in a gentle kiss.

"Now you better go," I said as I pushed him towards the window. "I'm going to go downstairs to make Christmas breakfast for my dad. Ring the doorbell in fifteen minutes and you can eat with us."

"Whatever you say little witch." And then he slapped me hard on my butt and was out the window before I could yell at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews! This is the last post for Bamon Xmas. This one's going to be a little different; it's All Human. Hope you like it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VD.**

"Mommy! Daddy! Santa's been here!" I awoke to the excited shrieks of my daughter as she jumped on to our bed. I looked to the alarm clock. 6:07.

"It's still early Em, can Mommy and Daddy sleep for a little bit?"

"No way Bon!" Damon grabbed my hand and tugged. "C'mon Emma, grab Mommy's other hand."

Emma pulled on the first two fingers of my left hand. "Let's go Mommy! Pleeeaase?"

"Okay, okay," I giggled, getting out of bed.

As Emma ran to the living room, Damon pulled me in for a kiss. "Merry Christmas, babe. Merry Christmas Damon, Jr." He placed his hand on my protruding belly.

"Merry Christmas. And he's not going to be a Junior, Damon."

"Sure."

"I'm serious. I was actually thinking of naming him Stefan."

Damon put a hand to his heart. "Ouch. You sure know how to hurt a guy."

"I'm just kidding. But really, his name is not going to be Damon. I want him to have his own name. Plus it could get confusing having two of you around."

We walked into the living room. "You got up early and started a fire!" Tears began to well up in my eyes. "Ugh. These damn hormones!"

"Mommy!" Emma yelled. "No bad words!"

"Sorry baby."

"And you thought I'd be the bad influence on our kids," Damon said with a smug look.

"Ha ha."

"Can I open my presents, Daddy?"

"Sure hon, open the Santa gift first."

Emma sat in front to the multi-colored lighted tree and moved her small hands about the shiny red wrapping paper and began to tear it open. She took in a loud breath and her eyes sparkled from the light of the fire.

"Oh, a doll house. Pretttty! Thanks Santa!"

I smiled while looking at our daughter. Her skin was two shades lighter than mine and she had her father's piercing blue eyes. She was the perfect mix of the two of us. Damon put his arm around my shoulders as we watched Emma open her gifts. I couldn't help but think I was truly blessed for having such a beautiful family. And we would be having another addition soon!

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
